


Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace 24 años, Dean y Castiel ya se conocieron. Y Cas descubrió la música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito

**Titulo:** Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito.

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Número de palabras:** 1.253 palabras. Oneshot

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** mini!cas/mini!dean

 **Rating:** PG pero es por una causa especial, ¿eh? No os acostumbréis XD

 **Resumen:** cómo Cas conoció la música.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Darklady2504 por su cumpleaños. Porque ella se merece esto y mucho más. Espero que tu fiesta de cumple haya sido genial y espero ansiosa un trozo del pastel ^^  y también quiero dedicárselo a michan_kitamura, que es un amor. ¡Las gominolas de corazones  deberían llevar vuestro nombre!

 

Muchas gracias a  selene_nekoi por el dibujo. ¡¡¡Es precioso y si lo llego a saber que haces estas cosas tan bonitas te lo hubiera pedido antes!!! ;) Ámote &hearts!

 

 

 

 

 

*Hace 24 años…*

 

 

                Dean lo miró con recelo. Era la primera vez que se quedaban en una casa de verdad desde que la suya saliera ardiendo varios años atrás. Habían estando dando tumbos de un lado para otro desde entonces. Ahora y según había oído a su padre hablar con el casero, se quedarían en esa casa durante tres meses al menos. Él se acordaba un poco de lo que era tener un hogar, una nevera con comida dentro, una tele a la que no había que echar moneditas para verla y un sofá sin manchas de nada extraño. Pero _eso_ era nuevo para él. ¿Qué diablos pintaba un piano de cola negro en el desván? Supuso que quién lo subió allí fue lo último que hizo en su vida, porque la escalera que llevaba hacia allí arriba era muy estrecha incluso para él.

 

                Todas las tardes, cuando terminaba el entrenamiento que su padre le había impuesto para aprender a manejar de una maldita vez un arma sin salir herido, Dean subía al desván, se encerraba allí y acariciaba lentamente tecla a tecla de ese polvoriento piano.

 

 

                Un día, después de un agotador entrenamiento, Dean se sentó en la banqueta sucia y apolillada del piano y subió la tapa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, apretando los dedos contra las teclas blancas y enormes bajo sus pequeños y sucios deditos.

                Él no había dado música en su vida, ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de las notas, pero eso que empezó a salir del piano no sonaba del todo mal. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. Sin abrir la boca comenzó a tararear una melodía inventada. Dejó volar la mente y su imaginación se perdió en sus propias fantasías.

                - ¿Qué es eso?

                Dean abrió los ojos y se encontró con un niño de más o  menos su edad con unos increíbles ojos azules mirándole. El pequeño Winchester volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave desde dentro. Él mismo la había cerrado y tenía la llave en el bolsillo.

                - ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó temeroso. No le tenía miedo a ese canijo pero no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

                - Castiel.

                Dean enarcó una ceja. Estaba acostumbrado a ver bichos raros, fantasmas y demonios de bajo rango. Pero ese niño  no parecía ser nada de eso.

                - Quiero decir que qué eres.

                - Soy un ángel del Señor.

                Dean parpadeó. No supo muy bien porqué pero eso no le asombró. Después de todo lo que había visto en su corta pero larga vida, un enviado del Señor creyera en Él o no, no le impresionaba.

                Se relajó visiblemente y volvió a rozar con suavidad las teclas del piano.

                - ¿Qué haces?

                - Toco el piano –Dean lo miró con esos ojos grandes y brillantes. ¿Los ángeles eran tontos?-. ¿Nunca has visto ninguno?

                - No –Castiel se acercó con cuidado, como si esa cosa tan grande y negra mordiera-. ¿Y qué es ese sonido?

                - ¿Esto? –Dean apretó una nota y la vibración se quedó en el aire durante unos segundos.

                El ángel asintió. Dean apretó otra nota y luego otra más.

                - Es música –le contestó-. ¿Nunca has oído música?

                Castiel negó con la cabeza tímidamente. Incluso se ruborizó levemente.

                - Ven –Dean se levantó de la banqueta y se sentó más al borde, haciéndole un hueco sobre el polvoriento terciopelo rojo del mueble.

                El ángel caminó despacio y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Le costó un poco subirse. Dean descubrió que el ángel era algo más bajito que él, de complexión más delgada que la suya y con una cara aniñada y adorable. Le recordaba a su hermano Sammy, que si seguía teniendo esa carita de mayor, iba a acabar llevando faldas  y jugando con Barbies.

                Cuando Castiel se hubo sentado a su lado, lo miró. Esos ojos grandes y preciosos como el cielo se posaron en la cara de Dean y luego en sus manos.

                - ¿Puedes hacer ese sonido de nuevo?

                - Claro –Dean alargó la mano y tocó una tecla seguida de otra más hasta crear una melodía agradable-. Tú también puedes hacer música.

                Los ojos de Castiel centellearon y lo miraron esperanzados. Un deje de tristeza le envolvió de pronto.

                - Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

                - Yo te enseñaré –Dean le cogió una mano y la puso encima de la suya. Luego volvió a acercarla a las teclas-. Deja la mano sobre la mía y sígueme.

                Castiel hizo lo que Dean le pidió, dejando inerte la mano sobre la otra. Debajo de su palma notaba cómo el pequeño hacía presión con un dedo, creando música.

                Primero fueron notas sueltas y luego una a una, apretando las adecuadas, empezó a sonar como una triste balada.

                - Esa canción es la que tenía tu mamá en su caja de música.

                Dean dejó de tocar de pronto. De un salto ágil y diestro se alejó del ángel y lo miró asustado.

                - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

                - Ya te lo he dicho, Dean –respondió el ángel con una voz mucho más seria de la que debería de tener un “niño” de su edad-. Soy un ángel del Señor. Siempre he estado contigo, incluso antes de que nacieras.

                Dean era desconfiado por naturaleza pero no sabía muy bien por qué confió en lo que le decía Castiel. Asintiendo con la cabeza, volvió a sentarse a su lado en la banqueta. Le cogió la mano y volvió a ponerla sobre la suya.

                - Tienes los dedos más largos que los míos. Parecen de pianista –lo elogió cambiando a propósito de tema-. Aprenderás más rápido que yo, seguro.

                Castiel lo miró con confianza y amor en su mirada. Y así fue, Dean tenía razón; Castiel aprendió a tocar en esa misma tarde mucho mejor de lo que había aprendido Dean en todo un mes.

 

 

                Cuando la voz de John llegó como un grito desde la planta baja anunciando que él y Sam habían traído la cena, Castiel dejó de tocar y se levantó del asiento. Se alejó varios  metros de Dean y lo miró.

                - Tengo que irme, Dean.

                Éste permaneció sentado, mirando al ángel.

                - ¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?

                Castiel asintió.

                - Sí, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco –respondió-. Tampoco te darás cuenta al principio, pero finalmente me recordarás.

                El pequeño Winchester movió la cabeza y sonrió. El ángel se despidió.

                - Adiós Dean. Hasta pronto –clavó sus ojos azules en esos ojos verdes tan especiales mientras torcía la cabeza en un curioso gesto-. Sigue practicando.

                Castiel desapareció tras un aleteo y Dean supo que no iba a seguir practicando sin él. Ese piano había dejado de tener toda emoción para él sino era tocado por las sobrenaturales manos del ángel.

                John gritó de nuevo a pleno pulmón llamando a su hijo para que bajara inmediatamente. Dean se levantó del asiento, cogió la llave y abrió la puerta. Antes de volver a cerrar ese lugar, ésta vez para siempre, echó una última mirada al lugar y se despidió de su ángel.

                - Adiós… Cas. Hasta pronto.


End file.
